Many different methods of using steam to assist hydrocarbon recovery from a formation have been suggested or used heretofore. Recently, a great deal of steam injection has been done in the field using what is known as "wet" steam. In these field operations the wet steam was usually about 80% quality. This quality steam has been used in "huff and puff" steam operations and also in "steam drive" operations. Huff and puff involved injecting steam into a formation through an injection well, stopping the injection of steam, permitting the formation to soak and then back producing hydrocarbons through the original injection well. Steam drive involves injecting steam through an injection well into a formation and utilizing the steam to move hydrocarbons to a spaced apart production well also penetrating the formation. In the past the practice in the field has been to inject steam having a quality of about 80%. This has been done because the generators used in the field conveniently produce steam of this quality. In theory and in fact, if steam is injected at a given rate the higher the quality of the steam the greater the production in a given time. However, it has now been discovered that, as set out herein, injecting very high quality steam does not result in maximum heat utilization.